Albania
'Basics' Albania has now only three operators left in 2018: *'Vodafone '''Albania *'Telekom''' Albania (previously AMC) *'ALBtelecom' (formerly Eagle Mobile, owned by TürkTelecom) The services of''' Plus (owned by Plus Communications) were terminated in January 2018 and the operator closed down. Vodafone is market leader with 1.5 million users, followed by Telekom with 1.2 million and Eagle Mobile with about 1/2 million. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 MHz on all networks. 4G/LTE has launched in 2015 on all networks, but Plus. Licenses on 1800 and 2600 MHz (bands 3, 7, 20) were awarded to all three providers. In 2019 800 MHz (band 20) was given to Vodafone and Telekom. You can buy prepaid SIM cards in the shop of the providers showing a passport or photo ID for registration. You need to give your local address where you stay in Albania. Be aware that Albania is '''not '''part of the EU, nor the EEA, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. So roaming rates are '''not capped or regulated in the country and can be much higher on most European SIM cards roaming in the country. Only on some Vodafone plans Albania is included in the Euro zone. Better buy a local SIM card instead. In April 2019 Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, (North) Macedonia, Montenegro and Serbia agreed to reduce roaming charges between their Balkan countries. The agreement will come into effect from July 2019 when roaming costs will be lowered and mobile calls will cost 0.19 € per minute, an SMS will cost 6 cents and internet will be 2.5 cents per MB roaming in one of these countries. It's intended to end all roaming charges by summer 2021 which is a prerequisite to eventually join the EU/EEA common roaming zone. In May 2019 Albania and Kosovo have finalised an agreement to reduce roaming fees between the two countries, applying the same principles of the EU’s ‘roam like home’ policy. Under the agreement, regulated pricing structures will be put in place from 15 June 2019 to ensure that mobile subscribers from Kosovo do not pay higher tariffs for services whilst roaming in Albania (and vice versa) than they would in their home market. Operators are allowed to charge a small surcharge during a transitional period, whilst roaming fees will be lifted entirely from 1 July 2021, when a wider region-wide agreement comes into effect. 'Vodafone' (Albania) Vodafone is market leader in Albania with the best coverage in 2G and 3G in the country and a 46% customer share. 4G/LTE has started in 2015. 4G/LTE is available in Tiranë, Gjiri i Lalëzit, Drimadhes, Durrës, Vlorë, Jalë, Dhërmi, Himarë, Sarandë, Fier, Elbasan, Shëngjin, Ksamil, Shkodër and Korçë. Vodafone offers two prepaid plans: Vodafone Club with a monthly base plan and data add-ons and Vodafone One with a loyalty scheme. On both plans Vodafone is the most expensive operator in the country. Availability Their SIM card is sold in all Vodafone stores (store locator) as mini or micro SIM, other sizes can be cut. Recharges can be made by sending the 12-digit code of the scratch card via SMS to 141 or through calling 142 from a Vodafone mobile number or through Vodafone E-Top Up. Check credit by sending a SMS for free with the text “Balance” to 141. Credit validity depends on the top-up amount. The Vodafone Club prepaid SIM card costs 500 LEK, and includes 400 LEK credit. Data feature packages They offer daily, weekly and monthly plans: * daily pack (Paketa Ditore): 100 Lekë incl. 100 domestic mins, 100 on-net SMS and 200 MB data valid for 24 hours * weekly packs (Pakteta Javore): ** 300 MB data: 100 Lekë ** 100 dom. mins, 3000 on-net SMS, 30 dom. SMS and 1 GB: 300 Lekë ** 300 dom. mins, 3000 on-net SMS, 30 dom. SMS and 300 MB: 300 Lekë * monthly plans: ** Vodafone Talk: 800 Lekë - incl. 200 dom. mins, 200 MB and 200 dom. SMS ** Vodafone Combo: 1200 Lekë - incl. 2000 on-net SMS, 2 GB of data ** Vodafone Z: 1600 Lekë - incl. 400 dom. mins, 400 dom. SMS, 5.5 GB of data ** Vodafone Silver: 1500 Lekë - incl. 3000 dom. mins, 10 internatl. mins, 5.5 GB, 2500 on-net SMS ** Vodafone Gold: 2500 Lekë - incl. 3500 dom. mins, 60 internatl. mins, 12 GB, 3000 on-net SMS ** Datenpakete: *** 2 GB: 300 Lekë *** 4 GB: 500 Lekë Activate by typing #123#. The default rate for data is 0.976 Lekë/10 KB. Tourist SIM For tourists Vodafone introduced a new offer 15/May/2018 for 1300 Lekë or 10 Euro with 10 GB, 500 dom. mins, 100 dom. and internatl. SMS, 10 internatl. mins all valid for 14 days. You can add another package for the same price. To check balance or activate type #123#. 'More information' * Remaining balance check: send blank SMS to 131 * APN: vodafoneweb *Website (switch to English): https://www.vodafone.al 'Telekom' Albania (previously AMC) Telekom was rebranded from AMC in 2015 and is Vodafone's strongest competitor in Albania. German Telekom owns a majority stake in Greece’s OTE, which in turn owns most of AMC Telekom Albania. Its 3G network reaches already 91% of the country. In 2019 Telekom Albania was sold to an Albanian-Bulgarian group by the owners of Vivacom Bulgaria subject to government approval. They started 4G/LTE in 2015 on 1800 (B3) and 2600 MHz (B7) in Tiranë, Durrës, Elbasan, Shkodër, Fier, Vlorë, Korçë, Kamëz, Vorë, Lezhë, Peshkopi, Kukës and have reached most populated areas. Availability SIM card is available in all Telekom Stores at least as mini-SIM, other sizes can be cut. top-ups can be made in all Telekom Shops through a recharge card, by credit card online here or through another mobile phone (mobile number) calling at +355681000141. 'Voice and data plan' Telekom Albania offers different prepaid plans. The default rate for data is on all plans 99 Lekë per MB. These monthly combo packs are offered: * S: 800 MB, 200 dom. mins, 200 dom. SMS - 800 Lekë * M: 2 GB + 3 GB online bonus, 2500 dom. mins, 300 dom. SMS - 1200 Lekë * L: 5 GB + 2 GB online bonus, 3000 dom. mins, 10 internatl. mins, 400 dom. SMS - 1500 Lekë * XL: 10 GB + 3 GB online bonus, 3500 dom. mins, 60 internatl. mins, 500 dom. SMS - 2000 Lekë * Electronic Beats: 5 GB + 3 GB online bonus, 10 GB for social media (Facebook, Viber, WhatsApp, Instagram), 400 domestic SMS and 400 dom. mins - 1400 Lekë Online bonus is given when activated by app or online. The following data packages on up to 4G are offered: All packages can also be bought through #100#. Tourist SIM Like Vodafone Telekom has a similar tourist plan. For 1500 Lekë Telekom offers 15GB data, 5 GB for WhatsApp, Viber and social media, 500 dom. min, 10 internal. min and 100 dom./internatl. SMS all valid for 21 days. You can add another tourist pack for the same price for more. 'Data-only plan' Telekom offers this data-only for tablets and modems now called Telekom Mobile Broadband. The starter pack includes 3 GB data valid for one month. *SIM-only; speed up to 4G/LTE, 4 GB data: 890 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 21 Mbps, 3 months with 3 GB data each: 2500 Lekë *4G USB modem, speed up to 150 Mbps, 3 months with 4 GB data each: 3900 Lekë Telekom Mobile Broadband has no voice access. Default rate outside of bundles is 12 Lekë/MB. They now offer these packages to reload data valid for 1 month: * 2 GB: 490 Lekë, activation: text 'MBB2' to 142 * 4 GB: 790 Lekë, activation: text 'MBB4' to 142 'More information' * APN: internet.t * Website in Albanian and English: https://www.telekom.com.al/ 'ALBtelecom' (formerly Eagle Mobile) State telco ALBtelecom has been merging the 3rd mobile provider previously called Eagle Mobile. It started with 3G in 2012. So the coverage is still limited and less then the two big ones. 4G/LTE has started in 2015 in Tirana and is now available in many cities: coverage map. 'Availability' ALBtelecom offers a standard voice plan for prepaid with data add-ons. The starter pack costs 200 Lekë, including 100 Lekë credit. They are sold in all ALBtelecom outlets (locator) at least as mini-SIM, other sizes can be cut to size. 'Data feature packs' The default rate for data is 0.10 Lekë per 10 KB. The offer this daily combo pack:100 mins towards all national operators; 100 on-net mins, 100 national SMS; 30 national MMS; 250 MB of internet all valid for 24 hours at 100 Lekë, activation: text '100' to 131. The following packs in up to 4G/LTE speed can be activated on the SIM: Activation is by texting code to 138. Packages don't renew themselves. To check data consumption text 'Balance' to 138. For more data you can add: * 2 GB for 30 days: 200 Lekë, activation: IE200 * 4 GB for 30 days: 400 Lekë, activation: IE400 International roaming Albanian operator Albtelecom and Kosovo's Vala have renewed an existing agreement that enables the Roam Like Home service for customers. Users visiting Albania or Kosovo are charged the same prices as in their home country. The costs of communications between the operators have been considerably reduced and the benefits extend to both voice and SMS messaging as well to internet access on 4G networks. 'More information' * Balance check: text "Balance" to 138 * APN: internet * Website in English: https://www.albtelecom.al/en/individual/ Category:Europe Category:8/18 Category:Vodafone Category:T-Mobile